hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Johness
Episode 8 |movie debut = |arc =Hunter Exam Arc |ova debut= |game debut= |english = |japanese = |status =Deceased |gender =Male |race = |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |residence = |nationality = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |rank = |classification = |aura type = |graduation = |grad age = |registration = |number = |family = |techniques = |tools = |nen = }} Johness the Dissector is an infamous mass murderer and one of the prisoners in the Trick Tower used by Lippo to test the applicants on the Path of Majority Rules during Phase Three of the 287th Hunter Exam. Appearance and Personality Johness is a tall, muscular man with short messy hair and a painter's brush moustache. He has droopy, merciless eyes and eyebrows that slant downwards. He is a sadistic psychopath who only cares about tearing his victims to shreds. Background Johness is the worst mass murderer in the history of Zaban City. There is no pattern in his selection of victims; he killed without regard for gender or age. When committing murders, he used only his bare hands. By the time of the 287th Hunter Exam, at least 146 victims have been discovered, all of whom were torn into at least 50 pieces. In some extreme cases, the victims' bodies were cut into thousands of parts. He even pulled out the heart of an 11 year old child alive. When arrested, Johness did not resist but he tore a large piece of flesh off the left arm of the police officer who took him into custody without him noticing until he started up his patrol car. For his crimes Johness was sentenced to 968 years in prisonVol 3, p.76. Plot During Phase Three of the 287th Hunter Exam, the warden Lippo orders Johness and 4 other prisoners to stall Gon's team on the Path of Majority Rules. For each hour they can delay the applicants, their sentences will be shortened by 1 year. Unlike the other prisoners, Johness is not interested in sentence reduction. He just wants to tear another victim apart. They then engage the applicants in a series of 5 one-on-one matches. Johness ends up fighting Killua in the last match, when the score is 2 - 2. Confident that he will be able to butcher the kid, he challenges him to a death match. Right after they start, however, Killua rips Johness' heart out of his chest in a single move. Utterly shocked, he begs Killua to give it back in a trembling voice, only to see Killua grinning mischievously and crushing it with his right hand. Johness then drops to the floor and dies. Abilities Johness has extremely strong fingers, which allow him to crush rocks into dust and rip flesh off a victim's body with ease. Trivia *In the 2011 anime adaptation, instead of crushing the heart, Killua puts it into Johness' left hand after he diesEp 11 (2011). References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased